


Deadly Relations

by Princess24



Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Danger, F/M, Ghosts, Magic, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: "Sasha you must leave! The queen has hired someone to kill you. Quickly go before they find you." My brother pleaded fear clear in his eyes."Hold on what about you? Won't she kill you too once she finds me gone? You should come with me." He paused smiling sadly at me as he shook his head."Sasha I'm already dead."(Please leave a comment on your thoughts. This is my own orginal work based on snow white. So I would love to hear from you my fabulous readers. Thanks in advance. )





	1. Prolouge

_"Maybe it was a bad idea to sneak out after all." I nervously stated to no one in particular. Gazing out across the darkened path in front of me my thoughts of my dad's repeated warnings sprang into my head. I knew it was stupid of me to take such a huge risk and sneak out to see the fairies welcoming in the new offspring, but I couldn't help it. I had never seen a fairy up close as they always hide at the sight of humans. Tonight was the one day that they would be out for all to see as they welcomed in the birth of one of their own. It only happens every 100 years so I wanted to go. I did ask my dad if I could attend, even just for a few minutes, but he wouldn't hear of it. Apparently, although the fairies are out for all to see, if even one of them spots a human during their celebration they will kill them. I promised him I would be careful but he put his foot down and sent me to my room. So what else was I supposed to do? This celebration only ever happens once in a lifetime. So... I snuck out. I know it was stupid but honestly they are the same size as my thumb. How dangerous could a tiny little creature such as these really be?_

_I shivered as a strong gust of wind blew past me sending goosebumps up and down my arms. Wrapping my red cloak tighter around myself I picked up the pace as I headed deeper into the forest. I paused as the soft sound of laughter reached my ears. Crouching low to the ground, I inched my way over to a rose bush overlooking the meadow. Once behind it I carefully peeked out over top of the leaves blocking me from view. I watched in wonder as one by one the fairies flew up into the air forming a circle around a tiny baby no bigger than my pinkie finger. The child was wrapped snuggly in what appeared to be a blanket made of pure gold. The blanket gave off a soft yellow glow as the fairies dancing above it sprinkled pink and gold dust upon the child. Their golden hair sparkled in the light of the moon as they twirled and leaped beneath its magnificent light._

_It was so enchanting that I found it hard to look away even for a second. I wanted to stay and watch forever, but I knew my dad wouldn't stay oblivious to my absence for much longer. So making sure to stay low to the ground I slowly began to back away, retreating back to the safety of the forest. I froze in fear at the horrible crunching sound beneath my feet as I stepped on a branch. Curse my clumsyness. The fairies, furious, spun toward me their eyes flaming. I squeaked in fear as I turned tail and ran. I could hear their tiny wings beating in anger behind me as they gave chase._

_The branches of the nearby trees scraped against my arms as I ran causing the leaves to turn crimson as drops of blood oozed out of my cuts onto the ground. My side ached with every step I took, my lungs refusing to expand as I quickly neared my limit. I feared that I may not make it to the safety of my home before the fairies caught up to me. As my legs were already shaking from running so hard. Yet I forced myself onward. Pushing myself to keep going as images of my dad's crumpled miserable form came into my mind. I couldn't let him lose another child. Not after losing Scythia last year to the plaque. So forcing my exhausted legs to move I pushed myself to keep going. I laughed in relief, my heart filling with hope, as I saw the opening to the forest just up a head. I was almost there. Pushing myself forward I made a mad dash for the clearing where I knew they couldn't follow. I breathed a sigh of relief as my foot made contact with the grass just outside of the trees. I was certain I was safe now. I just needed to get out of the trees and they wouldn't come after me, but before I could fully escape to safety. I felt something grab ahold of my cloak and yank me back. Falling backwards onto the forest ground, I gazed up at the furious flaming eyes of the fairies that now surrounded me. I gulped in dread listening to the angry indistinguishable ramblings_ _as they inched ever closer. I was certain this was the end. I was going to die. Suddenly…_

"Knock, Knock Knock." I groaned internally. Silently wishing harm on the fool who dared interrupt my reading, and at the best part too. Maybe if I just ignore them they will get the hint and scurry away. Snuggling deeper in my nest of blankets I attempted in vain to block out the insistent pounding on my door. Yet it only seemed to get louder the longer I resisted it's call. Sighing angrily I relecuntly placed my book back down on my bed, before heading for the door. Swinging it open, I glared hatefully at the young dark haired knight staring wide eyed back at me. Raising an eyebrow to indicate he should speak I waited for him to open his mouth. When he just continued to stared at my annoyed face I sighed in frustration.

"Speak Roger. What is it you need?" As if coming out of a stupor he rapidly shook himself. Sheepishly lowering his raised hand and answering my question.

"Um yes right. The Queen requests your presence in the dinning hall for dinner princess." I groaned wondering if I could possibly get away with barricading myself in my room again. Roger seeming to hear my silent musings chuckled a small smile playing delicately on his pale pink lips.

"And no you can not barricade yourself in your room again. You don't want her to punish you do you." Biting my bottom lip I stared calculatingly back at my book which still lay discarded on my bed. Wondering if the punishment would be worth it to find out what happens next in my story. Rolling his eyes Roger gently snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Princess, the queen is still waiting. You know how temperamental she tends to get when she is kept waiting."

"Everything makes her temperamental." I mumbled crossing my arms and refusing to meet his gaze. Sighing he gently grabbed my chin. Raising my face up so my baby blues had no choice but to meet his puppy dog brown orbs.

"Princess I know you hate spending any amount of time with the queen, but you can't keep antagonizing her. I know you don't care if she gets mad and punishes you, but I do. Don't you remember what happened last time you disobeyed her? She had you whipped 20 times with a cat o nine tails whip. You were covered in so much blood, and so weak. I was terrified you weren't going to make it. Please Sasha don't make me go through that again. If you won't obey her for your own sake, than at least do it for mine." He pleaded making me sigh in defeat as I saw the tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

"Ok you win." He smiled happily at me releasing my face as he quickly stepped back.

"But you have to stop calling me princess. I have a name." He frowned at that, anxiously gazing down the empty hallway as if worried someone might suddenly appear.

"I can't do that. The queen has threatened to have anyone using the royal families names instead of their titles, executed." I threw up my hands at that.

"See this is exactly why I don't like her. Ever since she married my dad after mom died of that mysterious illness she has treated everyone like dirt. Even my own dad is too afraid to stand up to her." I huffed pushing past him as I headed for the stairs. Roger scurrying after me.

"Yes but there is not really much we can do about that. So long as she is the queen..." He began only to stop short as I spun to face him my eyes flashing in both pain and fury.

"Don't you think I know that. My people are suffering because of her and I am helpless to stop it. Any time I even think of standing up to her. Or daring to voice my opinions. It is met with the harshest of punishments. I feel so useless Roger. How much longer must I watch her demean and bully my dad. How much longer must I put up with her cruel ways. I hate not being able to stop her. I hate it." I cried burying my face in my hands as a few tears leaked out of my eyes. Next thing I know I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me pulling me tight against his chest. Blinking back my tears I sadly gaze up at my friend. Whose eyes of sorrow could flood mountains with the emotions playing across his face.

"I know Sasha. I promise we will find a way to stop her, but for now maybe try talking to your dad again. Yes I know he is afraid of her too, but he is the king. You never know maybe all it will take to open his eyes is his beautiful daughters pleading." He softly whispered smiling gently down at me. I could feel a blush creeping up my skin as I gazed into his eyes which held so much love. Awkwardly pushing him away I swiftly turned away from him wrapping my arms across my chest as I once more headed for the stairs.

"I will try, but I don't think it will do much. My dad is such a gentle soul, that it is unlikely he will stand up to her."

"That's all I ask. Is for you to try. Anyway princess this is where we must part. By your leave my lady." He teased laughing at my pursed lips as he used my title and bowed mockingly to me. Before turning around and heading back down the hallway to finish his patrol of the castle. Huffing I turned back toward the stairs and began my slow descent to the dinning room. I was halfway down when an annoying deep voice disturbed the silence that had befallen after Rogers departure.

"Heya puke face what's cracking." I groaned slowly turning to face my older brother.

"Will you please stop calling me that?" I sighed crossing my arms once more over my chest as I glared up at him.

"Aww but where's the fun in that. You know you love it when I call you that." He teased following me as I once more headed to dinner.

"Oh lighten up Sasha. I am only teasing." He laughed catching up to me and slapping me gently on the back as he past. Which in turn caused me to stumble and nearly loose my footing on the stairs. That boy always did forget how much stronger he is. Even gently tapping me on the back has a tendency to send me falling forward. Clinging to the railing I ground my teeth desperately attempting to control my rising temper.

"Conner will you please stop doing that?" I snapped as he merely winked at me and descended the rest of the stairs. Entering the dinning room before me. Sighing I straightened myself and followed him to dinner. Nodding once in acknowledgement of my step mother and my dad sitting at the head of the table I scurried to my seat. Trying but failing to ignore the way my dad sat hunched forward in his chair as if attempting to disappear into the floor. While the wicked witch sat berating him on something he had done. Though the moment I entered and took my seat she fell silent and turned her piercing gaze to me. I could see the moment her violet eyes landed on the deep red heart necklace around my neck. As her eyes immediately narrowed a frown marring her flawless pale face. Creating wrinkles on her forehead. I mentally prepared myself for the lecture no doubt about to take place. I was not disappointed.

"Sasha you disobedient brat. Did I not tell you to toss that vile thing in the fire." She screeched as the servants swarmed around us ladling out mash potatoes and other foods onto our plates.

"Yes but as I told you the other hundreds of times you brought it up. This was a gift from my mother right before she died. I never take it off." I was struggling to keep my voice neutral and light as my anger built. My brother sitting beside me was also struggling not to explode as he gripped his fork so tight it snapped in half.

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOU SPOILED BRAT! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME! YOU WILL DESTROY THAT THING THIS INSTANT." She screamed knocking her plate to the ground as she leaped to her feet. A crazy gleam in her eyes. I could practically see the flames shooting out of her fiery red hair as her gaze, more fiercesome than Medusas, locked onto me. Holding my peace I calmly turned my attention to my dad. Who was attempting to bury himself in his mashed potatoes.

"Dad I know you hate confrontation, and I love that you have such a kind and forgiving soul, but enough is enough. If you don't stand up to her now she is just going to get worse. She has already had me whipped 20 times nearly killing me. Not to mention threatening to tie Conner to the back of 2 wagons going in opposite directions. I know you are afraid but only you have the authority to stop her. Please dad." I begged gazing hopefully into his emerald green eyes. I smiled in relief as I saw a spark I haven't seen in a while flash across his eyes. Straightening he turned to his wife opening his mouth to finally fight back. My relief quickly turned to horror as instead of words coming out of his mouth white form appeared instead.

I screamed in terror jumping to my feet as I watched him fall to the ground twitching in pain before closing his eyes and lying still. I meant to rush to his side but at that moment Conner who had also leaped to his feet grabbed me around the middle holding me back as the guards swarmed around the fallen king. One of them bending down to check for a pulse. I watched anxiously barely breathing as I prayed he was ok. I paled as the guard looking up at the queen, a solemn expression on his face, shook his head. The king was dead. I screamed clawing at my brothers arms, denying the guards words as false, as I attempted to reach my fallen father.

"DAD NO HE ISN'T DEAD! HE CAN'T BE YOU LIE HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" I screeched as my brother dragged me kicking and screaming from the room. His whispered words of comfort falling on deaths ear. The last thing I saw before I was pulled from the room was the guards covering my dad in a sheet as the queen stood over him an unreadable expression on her face. Now no one could stop her from enacting her reign of terror.


	2. Goodbye Father

I could feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes as I slowly made my way up to the long black box on the bier. That sat nestled in a circle of candles. I still couldn't believe he was really gone. Yet there he lay unmoving and silent as I quietly placed a single red rose in his clasped pale hands. He always did have a soft spot for roses. At least this way he would have a rose to take with him to where ever it was ghosts went. Stepping away from the coffin I gazed in grief at him as my brother and another person walked forward and gently closed the casket before taking the handles on either side and lifting it into the air. I watched them carry him away until they disappeared from the church building. I wanted to chase after them. Demand they open it again and let him out. Although I knew it was foolish. A part of me still hoped it was all just a terrible nightmare. Yet as I stood there, tears falling freely from my eyes, and the sounds of the church bells ringing mournfully overhead, I knew he wasn’t coming back.

Sighing I turned to follow them outside when I stopped as I noticed my step mom in a bright red sequenced gown staring at me a strange expression on her face. It was a mix between anger, and something I couldn't quite discern. I frowned at her unsure what it was she wanted. Seeing that I saw her watching me my step mom turned and followed my brother out without a word. A few of the guests stared at her as she passed confused by her brightly colored gown. I honestly didn't blame the others for staring after all she was the only one there not wearing black. It was customary to wear black at a funeral as it was considered quite rude to wear anything else. Yet that did not stop her from dressing as bright as possible. Her excuse. She was the queen and needed to make a statement. I had a lot of words for this statement but I kept them to myself. At least she came at all. I had to beg her just to show up. She originally didn't want to even hold a funeral for dad. She wanted to just drop him in a hole in the ground and move on. It took both Conner and I combined to convince her even just to do this much. Watching her go I was just deciding whether or not to give chase and ask what her problem is, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Sasha how are you doing." Turning toward the voice I see Roger standing behind me a concerned look on his face.

"What do you think." I replied unsure of exactly what to say.

"Yeah I guess that was kind of a loaded question huh." He sighed removing his hand from my shoulder. Neither of us knew exactly what to say after that so for a moment we just stood there awkwardly staring at our feet. Finally the silence was broken by the arrival of my step mother who came waltzing in as though she was at a coronation rather than a funeral. I growled silently at the smile plastered to her face. Her eyes twinkling as she looked from sorrowful face to sorrowful face. Though seeing me and Roger together turned her smile upside down. It was replaced instead with a look of pure hatred and disdain. You could practically see the hatred swirling in the air as she sent bad vibes my way. Composing herself she walked over to me the hatred still apparent in her eyes.

"Sasha what are you doing. It is time to go." She stated struggling to keep her voice even as she glared daggers at Roger who was still standing beside me.

"What about Conner?" I inquired my frown deepening as I realized she planned on leaving him behind. Her eye twitched slightly at my question a mix of emotions flashing across her face before she suddenly composed herself hiding her emotions behind a wall once more.

"He and the guards are remaining behind to bury the king." She coolly answered.

"Then shouldn't we remain. It's customary for the royal family to stay until the coffin is completely covered." She didn't even try to hide her disdain this time as she glared at me allowing venom to seep into her voice.

"He is dead Sasha. He is not going to care if we don't watch him being buried. besides what if I get dirt on my gown watching some stupid ceremony." She sneered turning away from me and strolling toward the waiting carriage. I felt my heart break at her words. How could she be worrying about her stupid gown during a time like this. First she wanted to skip the funeral and have the guards bury the king without a ceremony, than she didn't want to show up, and now she is worrying about her stupid outfit over grieving for her husband, my dad. I could feel the anger boiling over threatening to explode when Roger grabbed my hand.

"Sasha it's not worth it. Don't forget what happened last time you spoke up about her unreasonable actions." I frowned as the memories of my step mom ordering the guards to whip me with in an inch of my life came back to me.

"How can I forget I still have the scars from that day. If you hadn't started that fire in her bed chambers to distract everyone I don't think they would have stopped whipping me." I sighed closing my eyes as the pain from that day radiated through my heart.

"Well I couldn't just stand by and watch them kill you. You mean everything to me Sasha. I nearly died with you that day seeing her standing there watching you screaming in pain. I was just fortunate that no one saw me leave or set the fire otherwise I don't think I would be standing here right now. Although I doubted they would have paid much attention to me leaving since I was only an apprentice at that time." Roger laughed holding both my hands in his. I felt my breath catch in my throat as his puppy dog brown eyes gazed fondly into mine. Blushing I pulled my hands out of his, and wrapped my arms around myself as I gazed at my feet.

"I..."

"SASHA GET OUT HERE NOW!!!" My step mom bellowed cutting me off. Sighing I turned back to Roger and smiled.

"Thank you Roger. I must go now, but please make sure my dad gets a proper send off. Knowing my step mom she might have ordered for him to just be dropped in." He nodded smiling at me. Glancing one last time back at him I made my way over to the carriage. Hopping in beside my step mom as the driver held the door for me, I glanced over at her as she sat powdering her nose. I frowned, irritated at her prioritizing her makeup over family, but remembering Rogers words I remained silent. After a moment she closed her hand held compact mirror, and clasped her hands in her lap staring straight ahead. Unable to hide my anger any longer from showing on my face I turned toward the window and watched the trees fly by.

"Sasha." I ignored her not wanting to talk as I was afraid my voice would reveal my not so kind thoughts toward her.

"Now that I am the Queen I expect absolute obedience from here on out. From now on you will not question me, or argue with me. If you so much as speak when not spoken to I will make sure you are punished in the highest degree. Do I make myself clear." She continued ignoring the fact that I refused to look over at her.

"Yeah well you won't be queen for much longer. Once Conner turns 18 next week he will take the throne." I snapped before I could stop myself. I slapped my hand over my mouth realizing what I just said. Nervously I glanced over at her terrified of her response, but I was shocked to see her as calm as ever staring straight ahead.

"Yes that is the law isn't it." She quietly whispered to no one in particular. I wasn't even sure if she meant for me to hear that so I just stayed silent. The moment the carriage stopped I bolted out of there, not even waiting for the driver to open the door and lift me out as was customary. I just wanted out of there before she decided to punish me for my words. Once I was safely in my room with the door shut I breathed a sigh of relief, grateful to finally be away from her. I was actually surprised she didn't lash out at me for my words but then again maybe she just accepted the fact that she would only be ruling this land for a short time. After all it's not like there is anything she can do about it right? 

* * *

That night as I lay nightmares of my dads corpse plaguing my mind. I was suddenly jolted awake by a voice screaming in my ear.

"SASHA WAKE UP!" Wearily, and slightly agitated at being woken up. I sat up and grabbing the candle by my bed I carefully lit it. Turning it toward the voice that was still screaming at me I let the light land upon my older brother. Who stood staring down at me a panicked look on his face. Placing the candle carefully back on my night stand I glared up at my brother for waking me up so late at night.

"Conner it's the middle of the night. What could possibly be so urgent that it couldn't wait until morning." I yawned stretching.

"It’s our step mom. She has completely lost her mind. She has hired a professional assassin to kill you." I stared at him my mouth hanging open in shock. If it had been anyone but my brother saying this I would have questioned their sanity. For even though my brother is a pain he would never make up something like this. I could feel fear filling my heart as his words sunk in.

"But why? What did I do this time?"

"You didn't do anything Sasha. She is jealous. She knows that her time as queen will come to an end when I become king, and because you are only a year younger than me she knows she can't just settle for killing me. That's why you have to leave. Run away and don't return. She must never know where you have gone." I frowned as a key phrase mentioned by him finally sunk in.

"Hold on you said she hired someone to kill me, but what about you. You will become king long before I ever turn 18. So why is she only coming after me. Won't she want you dead to. You should come with me?" He smiled sadly at me, his eyes filling with an emotion I couldn't quite identify.

"Sasha, I'm already dead. "


	3. Escape

"What do you mean you are already dead? How can you be dead if you are standing right in front of me." I demanded my heart clenching in fear and dread. He didn't respond only stared at me sadly as I sat there panicking. 

"Here I will prove it to you." I snapped leaping to my feet and charging toward him like a herd of rhinos. I froze in dread as I reached out my hand to grab him only to grab nothing but air. My hand went right through him. I felt my self-pale as I continued to wave my hand where he should be. After a moment I lowered my hand and stumbled back to the bed where I collapsed onto it too devastated to speak. After what felt like an eternity I found my voice and managed to croak out my question.

"How?" He sighed as he stared at the wall behind me as if lost in thought.

"It happened only a few minutes ago actually. I had just come back from spending all day at dads grave when I overheard my step mom talking to someone in the garden. I was curious so I hid behind a bush and listened to their conversation. She was speaking quietly but I was close enough to over hear her ordering someone to kill you and I. I was shocked and tried to move closer to hear better and get a better look at the assassin, but I accidently stepped on a stray branch lying on the ground. Needless to say they heard the crunch and saw me hiding there listening to them. I will never forget his face though. His left eye was covered in a giant scar going from the top of his head all the way to his chin, while his other eye looked just like a wolfs with its bright yellow and black tint. He scowled at me revealing dagger like teeth that looked like it could cut right through a tree. I am convinced that man is not human. He glared at me as he stalked threateningly over to me. At the sight of the dagger he pulled out of his belt I figured it was time to go. I booked it out of there hoping to run into a guard or someone who would help me, but it seemed like our dear step mother made sure none were around. I had just decided to hide in the armory room where I could at least have weapons to defend myself when it happened. I was litterly inches from the door when I felt something bury itself in my back. The last thing I remember before everything turned black was whispering your name. Than nothing. Next thing I know I am floating by your bed screaming for you to wake up." He replied as I sat there stunned. I yelped in shock as my glass of water flew off my nightstand and smashed against the wall as my brothers frustration increased.

"Sasha will you snap out of it already. I know you are shocked to learn all this in such an awful way but that man will not stay away forever. Sooner or later he is going to come looking for you, and if he corners you in here on the second floor it's game over. Hey are you listening to me." He demanded snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"But where will I go, I have no where?" I finally managed to say still staring at the ground in disbelief. Before Conner could respond a new voice joined the conversation, breaking me out of my dazed shock.

"Yes you do. You can stay with me and my family." I snapped my head up to see Roger standing in the doorway smiling at me. Conner turned to him eyeing him up with suspicion which Roger ignored.

"Wait why are you even in here this time of night? You couldn't have known she was in danger so how..." Roger held up his hand to silence Conner as he turned to look at him.

"I came upon your body and was worried Sasha was in danger when I heard voices. I overheard everything you said. Honestly I am not surprised the queen went this far. I have over heard her talking smack about you guys for a while to the king, but since she never actually did anything all I could do was just keep an eye on her. Anyway back to the problem at hand. Sasha right now the other guards are searching the castle for Conner’s attacker so he will most likely be in hiding right now. Giving you time to escape before he comes looking for you. I know it's not the most proper thing to do but my family owns a little cottage in the woods. Very few people ever come that way if you want to stay with us." He offered a serious expression on his face as he waited for my response.

"Well I don't see how I have much of a choice. Either I break a few rules or the kingdom will be without a future ruler." I sighed looking at my feet as the weight of everything came crashing down upon me.

"Well we should leave right away th..." We all froze as a knock sounded on the door. Conner immediately vanished as Roger jumped into the closet hiding among my dresses.

"Come in." I called once I was sure Roger could not be seen. I watched nervously as the door swung open to reveal my step mother her hands clasped in front of her as she entered my room frowning. She stopped a foot away from me as she gazed suspiciously around my room.

"I thought I heard male voices in here." She accused her snake like eyes scanning every inch of the room. I could feel sweat falling down my face as she slowly walked past my closet still scanning every inch of the place.

"Why step mother that would be ever so improper for a man to be in my room at this time of night." I sweetly replied forcing a smile. She narrowed her eyes at me before telling me the real reason for her visit.

"An intruder has been spotted in the castle so until further notice you shall be locked in each night." She stated flatly. My mouth fell open in horror. If she locked me in how was I going to get out of here. She was basically making sure I could not escape before her precious assassin showed up to finish me off.

"But Step mother..."

"NO BUTS! You shall be locked in and only I will have the key do I make myself clear." She snapped her eyes flashing dangerously. Before I had a chance to argue some more she turned on her heel and exited the room slamming the door behind her. I could hear the key turn in the lock as she sealed my fate. After a few minutes to make sure she was truly gone Roger exited the closet as Conner appeared beside me once more.

"Well this complicates things. How are we going to get you out of here now." Roger muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms and stared at the door.

"I think I might know a way." Conner whispered turning to me.

"I don't have much longer before I must go so as my final gift to you I will give you this." I watched in wonder as my brother finishing his sentence approached me and lightly tapped my necklace on my nightstand with his finger. I gasped in amazement as it began to glow before fading back to its normal color.

"There I just placed a spell on it. Once you put it on it will transport you and anything you are touching out of the castle to the edge of the forest. It only works once though so after that I am afraid you will be on your own little sister."

"Thank you Conner." I whispered tears spilling out of the corners of my eyes as I watched my brother slowly fade away until Roger and I were the only ones in the room. I felt like curling into a ball and crying but I knew there wasn't time for that. So taking a moment to compose myself I grabbed the necklace off my nightstand and grabbing Rogers hand I slid it over my head with my other hand. I felt a whoosh of air engulf me lifting me off the ground. Next thing I know I am in Rogers arms after falling against him once we hit solid ground again. Pulling away from him I glanced around me to see the forest directly ahead of us. The spell worked.

"Looks like your brothers parting gift worked." Roger laughed happily in relief.

"Yeah it did." I whispered glancing down at the necklace that lay quietly against my neck as I thought of Conner.

"Well we should probably go we don't want anyone seeing us and reporting where you went to the queen." I nodded as I took one final look back at the castle as grief and pain filled my heart. Who knows when I would be back. If I ever came back that is. After a moment I sighed and taking Roger's hand walked with him into the trees.


	4. The Queen

**(The Queens POV)**

* * *

Drumming my fingers impatiently against the armrests of my throne I waited for my chance to sneak away to meet the assassin. Conner over hearing our conversation really threw my plans for a loop. Luckily he was killed before he got a chance to warn his bratty little sister. Though since the guards had found Conner’s body things had to be put on hold as my assassin had to go into hiding. I couldn't risk that snot nosed princess learning of my plans like Conner and running away so I locked her in. The moment the guards concluded their investigation for the night I will meet up with the assassin outside her room and unlock the door for him. That brat won't know what hit her. I smiled to myself as thoughts of my official coronation as the sole heir to the throne raced through my head.

I frowned as my thoughts were interrupted by the captain of the guards arrival. Sitting up straighter in my throne I glared at him, watching his approach with narrowed eyes.

"WELL!!" I snapped impatiently. He bowed to me as he gave his report.

"There is no sign of the intruder your highness. We believe he has vacated the premises." I smiled to myself pleased that he was not found, but to the guard I glared, playing my part well.

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL! ITS BECAUSE YOUR MEN ARE USELESS THAT HE HASN'T BEEN FOUND YET! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDTY MY STEP SON IS DEAD! MARK MY WORDS IF THIS INTRUDER MANAGES TO GET TO MY STEP DAUGHTER TOO ALL OF YOU WILL BE EXCUTED DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR." The guard stared at me wide eyed unable to speak as he nodded and lowered his eyes.

"We won't let that happen. If you will excuse me." He bowed once to me before quickly scurrying away. I laughed gleefully at his fright. His fear only made me stronger. Getting to my feet I quietly headed up to Sasha’s room now that the guards were done with their search. Approaching her door I casually gazed around the area searching for signs of life, but all I saw was a suit of armor sitting outside her door. I smiled in glee when I saw it. Pulling out the key from my sleeve I carefully dropped it into the armor where my assassin was safely hidden, and quickly retreated back to my chambers smiling to myself. It won't be long now until no one is left to take my throne from me. I had only gone a few feet when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I see the assassin staring at me frowning.

"Wow dead already. That was fast." I laughed smiling. He shook his head at me pointing to her room. Confused I decide to investigate. So walking over to her now open door I peek inside expecting to see her lying there in a pool of her own blood. Yet instead of blood I was faced with an entirely empty room. I spun to face the assassin who took a step back at my furious gaze.

"How could she have possibly escaped. She was locked in on the 2nd floor." I seethed glaring daggers at the ground as my whole body shook with rage.

"This is your fault." I snapped flames streaming out of my mouth as I turned my gaze back to the assasian who was quietly trying to sneak away.

"You’re not going anywhere! GUARDS GUARDS!" I screamed. The assassin turned to me fear in his eyes as he quickly bolted toward the stairs as the guards came rushing over. I watched furious as he was tackled to the ground before being lifted to his feet to face me.

"This man has killed the crown prince. He is to be executed immediately. " I proclaimed. The assassin struggled as he was dragged away.

"If you want something done right. Do it yourself. I may not know where you are right now princess but once I find you, I will make sure you don't live to see your 18th birthday. " I scowled to myself heading to my bed chambers. Entering my room I quickly locked my door stowing the key on my bed as I headed over to the large gold embroidered mirror hanging on my wall. Standing in front of it I began to chant waving my hands in a circular motion.

"tenet noctis. ut lacus putidaeque paludis. Aperi solo tuto creditur. Fortitudines tuas. dilatabis scientia. veritatem." The gold rim around the mirror glowed before releasing a gray mist into the mirror which swirled around to reveal an image of Sasha and that guard Roger running through the forest to a little wooden cabin deep within the woods. I smiled to myself as I watched them attempt to flee my rage.

"Your days are numbered Sasha. Now that I know where you are nothing can stop me from ending your life." I announced throwing my head back and laughing. It wouldn't be long now till I got what I deserved. The throne of wilstilia Castle forever.


	5. Family Drama

**(Sasha's POV)**

* * *

"Are you sure your family will be ok with me staying here." I nervously inquired hesitating at the edge of the clearing overlooking his cottage.

"Well I don't think they will send you away at least." He laughed awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he attempted to reassure me. I frowned at him. I wasn't quite certain how to react to that.

"Do they even know I am coming?" I suspiciously asked crossing my arms as I turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Ummm well... hey look there's my dad. Come on no time to waste." I sighed at his weak attempt to distract me as he darted off toward a man exiting the cottage. Following slowly behind him, I watched as he reached his dad and taking the pail from him quickly darted off to the well a few feet away to draw water. I slowly walked over to Roger as he was struggling to hoist the pail, now full of water, out of the deep well.

Grabbing hold of one end of the rope I helped him pull it up and rest it on the edge of the brick wall surrounding the hole in the ground. I could hear Rogers dad's approach as Roger undid the rope and let it drop back into the hole. Glancing over to his dad I gulped as I saw this huge man with muscles lining his entire body approaching me. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I turned to face him my eyes scanning the numerous scars running up and down his arms, his burly unkempt beard, dark yellow and black teeth that held a piece of straw firmly in his mouth, and dark midnight blue eyes that seemed to bore straight into your soul. I could feel my self-shaking in dread as I noticed his hands balled into fists a scary expression plastered on his face. I opened my mouth to introduce myself but never got a chance, as he immediately swept me up in a ginormous bear hug spinning me around and around in laughter.

"Sure is nice to finally meet you princess. Roger has talked nonstop about you since he started working at the castle as an apprentice 6 years ago. I can't say I expected you, but sure am glad you are here." He laughed in a voice that came straight from the grave as he put me back down. I was out of breath after having my air momentarily cut off as this huge man hugged me. Once I could breathe again I glanced over at Roger a question in my expression. He laughed as he set the pail of water down beside him and walked over to stand beside me.

"Sasha this is my dad Blade. Don't let his rough and tumble exterior fool you, he is as soft as newly churned butter on a hot summers day. Won't find a sweeter man in all of the kingdom. Never once in all my years have I ever seen him mad." I gaped at him over come with shock as I glanced back at this huge scary man. How could someone so scary turn out to be so sweet? Even his name strikes fear in the hearts of those who hear it. I expected Blade to be mad when he saw my expression and realized my assumptions but he only howled in laughter.

"I see you expected me to be mean because of how beastly I look. Am I correct?" He chuckled, smiling kindly at me. I blushed a lovely shade of crimson as I gazed down at my feet too ashamed to meet his gaze.

"Oh don't be embarrassed sweet girl. I understand. It can be hard for people to trust what doesn't always fit the standard beauty mold am I right? How about we just start from scratch K. I'm Blade. So what brings you to this area of the forest princess." I smiled gratefully up at him as I took his outstretched hand before quickly filling him in. By the end of my story the smile plastered on his face had vanished. Replaced instead by a haunted look. Before he could respond though a new voice entered the conversation.

"Can't say I am surprised. That woman should never have been made queen in the first place." We all glanced over to the cottage where a beautiful woman with long flowing chestnut hair, puppy dog brown eyes, and a soft gentle gleam in her eyes was striding over to us arms crossed over her chest. I gasped in wonder and awe as I watched her gracefully stride over to us more delicately than even a fairy. It was like the whole forest stopped breathing at her approach as her very being graced them with her presence. She was stunning. How did someone this lovely escape unnoticed by my step mom. With how vain she is it's amazing this woman is even still alive.

"Sasha meet my mom Angel." Roger introduced, a worried look on his face as she stopped a few feet from us. I was a little confused why Roger looked so worried. After all if Blade accepted me I am sure this beautiful woman would too.

"Hello it's very nice to meet you." I cheerfully greeted extending my hand to her. She glared at me raising her eyebrow at my extended hand. I blushed as I lowered it, staring awkwardly at my feet under her intense gaze.

"Roger why did you bring her here." She inquired venom leaking out of every word.

"You heard what Sasha said her step mom..."

"Yes I know. Her step mom is trying to kill her boohoo. I ask again why did you bring her here. She will do nothing but bring us trouble. It would be better if she finds somewhere else to stay. We have enough problems to deal with without a spoiled brat coming in and bringing more trouble." She snapped turning her glare on her son who shrunk to the size of a mouse as she burned him with her gaze.

"Now honey. She is but a child. We can't just throw her out." Blade reasoned walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We can certainly try." She muttered under her breath.

"Honey."

"Oh ok the girl can stay but if she thinks I am just going to wait on her hand and foot she is sorely mistaken." Angel surrendered pulling away from Blade and throwing her hands in the air as she stormed away. We watched her storm into the cottage slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry about my mom Sasha. She can be... well she is... never mind we probably should head in now." Roger sighed in defeat dragging his way inside as he was unable to come up with a good excuse for Angels behavior.

"This will be fun." I sighed following them into the cottage. I guess you really can't judge someone's personality merely by appearances alone.

***

***

It had been 3 days since Roger had snuck me out of the castle with Conner’s help, and although I am grateful for a place to stay while I figure things out, Roger's mom was getting on my last nerve. I had done my best to help out around the house but every time I started something like washing the dishes or even just sweeping Angel would be there to critize me on what I was doing wrong. She would than get agitated and snatchthe rag or broom stick from me and do it herself while I stood there feeling useless. During one of these occasions I was hanging up the laundry to dry on a clothes line when Angel came storming from the house toward me. I could hear her screaming at the top of her lungs that I was hanging them up wrong before she even had the door open. I sighed in frustration as I turned to her, one hand on my hip, the other cradling one of Roger's dripping wet t shirts.

"Angel. I am just hanging them on a clothes line I honestly don't see how I could possibly be doing that wrong." I impatiently replied staring her down.

"YOU ARE HANGING THEM UP WRONG THATS HOW! JUST LOOK AT MY SUNDRESS ITS GOING TO GET ALL WRINKLED LIKE THAT!" I glanced over to her bright yellow dress with white daffodils that hung from 2 clothes pins on the thin piece of string running from the house to the well. It looked fine to me. I glanced back to her in confusion.

"WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER. YOUR TOO INCOMPETENT TO EVEN HANG CLOTHES UP RIGHT. GIVE THEM TO ME. I WILL DO THEM MYSELF!" Before I even had time to react she charged over to me and bumping me to the side with her hip took the clothes and began doing it herself ignoring the smoke streaming from my ears as my anger built. I felt something snap within me. I opened my mouth preparing to give her a piece of my mind when I felt someone beside me pulling on my arm. Glancing over I see Roger shaking his head at me.

"Sasha it's no use." Roger whispered pulling me away from his mom.

"Maybe not, but I can still send a few choice words her way." I seethed pulling out of his grip and beginning to march back to Angel. I had only taken a few steps when I felt strong arms lifting me into the air. Next thing I know Roger is carrying me like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder as I angrily pounded my fists against his back screaming for him to put me down. He ignored me as he carried me inside and up the stairs. After a few minutes he stopped and set me down on my feet.

"Roger what was that about. " I angrily demanded holding back the very unladylike words that were threatening to make an appearance. Instead of answering he merely pointed to something behind me. Turning around I curiously gazed at the oaken brown door in front of me.

"What Roger? This is the door your mom and dad have both Forbidden me to open. I mean I am all for irritating your mom by opening it, but even your dad was adamant about me not going in."

"I know Sasha, but just this once I think it would be ok for you to disobey them. There is something in there you need to see. What's in there is the reason my mom hates you so much." I was about to argue saying I really didn't care why Angel hated me, but seeing the pained and serious expression on his face shut me up. Nodding I turned back to the door, and reaching out a trembling hand gripped the wooden doorknob between my pale fingers and turned it to the right. Swinging the door open and stepping into the dark room I gazed around me trying to see in the darkness. Roger walking over to the window in the far corner, grabbed the purple curtains and ripped them open. I held up my hand to shield my eyes as they adjusted to the enormous amount of light streaming in from outside. Blinking I slowly lowered my hand as I gazed around me at the four poster bed, with simple orangish red blankets, and white bed linens, the brown night stand to the left of the bed, and a large cedar wood chest at the foot of the bed where the pale pink sleeve of a dress hung out. What caught my attention the most though was the painting sitting across from the bed on the wall. I stared at it stunned as my own pale face stared back at me. If it weren't for her bright green eyes instead of blue I would have been convinced this was me.

"Who..." I quietly began my eyes tracing over every tiny little feature as I tried to figure out how this girl could look so much like me.

"My sister Rachelle. " He anwsered moving to stand beside me a sad smile on his face as he gazed up at the young woman.

"But if she is your sister, where is she now?"

"She's dead. She was killed 2 years ago by some of the town's people while buying bread."

"Roger. You said something in here would explain why your mom hates me, but besides your sister looking exactly like me I don't..." He held up his hand cutting me off mid-sentence as he somberly gazed into my blue eyes.

"Don't you see Sasha. It’s because Rachelle looked so much like you that she was killed. It happened during one of your step moms heavy taxes. The people were starving and restless. They were angry at your family for allowing them to suffer. Even though they knew it was your step mom that was to blame the people began to hate everyone and everything close to you and your family. So when my sister had decided to venture off in search of bread by herself that day. Some of the towns people saw her and mistakenly mistook her for you. They kidnapped her that day. We had no idea what happened to her until 3 days later when we found her hanging from a tree dead. There was only a single sentence craved into the trunk of the tree below her. It was this sentence that caused my mother’s heart to turn to stone.."

"What did it say." I whispered terrified of the answer.

_"Princess Sasha will not be the last royal to die if the suffering of the people does not cease."_

"It wasn't long until the people realized their mistake but although I searched I was never able to discover exactly who it was that killed my sister. So no one but us was punished that day. Ever since than my mom has hated the royal family especially you. Even though it's been 2 years she still blames you for Rachelles death. It also doesn't help that you and Rachelle look almost like twins." He continued sighing in pain as his eyes filled with tears. Turning away from me so I wouldn't see him cry. He quickly wiped his hand across his eyes. Dispelling all traces of tears from his face.

"Roger..." I began only to have him cut me off again.

"So please Sasha. I know she is being unfair toward you, but I beg of you to be patient with her. I know once she gets to know you more she will come around. Please." He begged not looking at me as he struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"I will try." I agreed. He didn't respond as he headed toward the door and disappeared from sight, leaving me gazing up at Rachelles portrait alone.


	6. To Kill A Princess

**(The Queens POV)**

* * *

Browsing through my bottles of potions and spell books I scanned my archives for something that will finally put an end to that spoiled brat.

"I could posion an apple and give it to her." I mumbled holding up a bottle of swirling green and blue liquid. 

"No. She would never fall for that even if I dressed as an old hag. She always was the cautious one." I muttered placing it back in its holder. Lifting up a vial with light purple liquid swirling around like smoke I gently shook it watching as a skull and crossbones appeared amidst the liquid. 

"Hmm maybe... yes this will do perfectly for my purposes." I smiled wickedly stuffing the veil in my little bag and pulling out one of my spell books. Flipping through it I rapidly scanned the diffrent topics in the table of contents. 

"Now I just need something to make me invisible. Ah yes here it is." Creasing down the pages so it will stay open I lifted my hands into the air and began to chant as I rhythmically waved my hands over the book.

 _"Tenebrae abyssi. Animarum et nigrum. Da mihi potestatem, quam nigrior atra. Mutata forma. Turn illud album. Bovi inimici a facie mea angustos imago."_ I smiled as a black mist swirled around my body changing its color and shape and blocking it from easy view of others. Once the smoke finally vanished I walked over to my mirror hanging on my wall and laughed as I failed to appear in its surfaces.

"This will work perfectly. Now my little Sasha. Your time is up." Throwing back my head I cackled in glee as I made my way out of my chambers to kill my step daughter.

***

Creeping silently through the trees I paused at the opening to the clearing as I observed my prey. She was standing by a little stone well pulling on the rope to lower her bucket down. Beside her stood a beautiful young woman who screamed abuse non stop at Sasha. I could see from my step daughters body language that she was frustrated by this but she held her tounque.

"Foolish child. Letting that woman treat you that way. I knew you were weak. Though there is something strangely familiar about that woman." I quietly thought trying to fiqure out what forgotten memory was tugging at my brain. Before I could fiqure out who she was though, she stopped. Throwing up her hands and retreating into the house I watched as Sasha glancing toward the house sighed in relief before returning to her work. 

"Don't get used to the peace just yet little one for it's about to come to an end." Pulling out the Vial I hung the bag on a branch and snuck silently forward. Stopping an inch from her and the well I unscrewed the top and tipped its contents into the well before retreating back to the safety of the trees to watch the chaos. She was just pulling up the bucket when it happened. A giant arm of water burst out of the well and grabbed Sasha's arm dragging her toward the edge of the hole. I watched in pleasure as she screamed fighting against its grasp. I held my breath as her legs left the ground and she began to dive head first into the void. 

"SASHA!!!" I groaned in irritation as that young guard from the castle raced out of the house and grabbed her other arm trying to free her from the waters grasp. At the prescence of the guard the water released Sasha and fell back into the well. I watched frustrated as he pulled her up and held her in his arms. 

"NO!!! I was so close. If it weren't for that stupid guard. Sasha would be... relax Sapphire. She will be dead soon enough." I told myself retreating quietly back to the castle. As long as that boy is around to protect her I will never be able to get rid of her. Maybe if I can't kill her here. I can kill her in the kingdom. I will use her love of her precious people against her. This time Sasha you will not escape." I laughed entering my chambers and undoing the invisibility spell.


	7. Threats From The Queen

**(Sasha's POV)**

* * *

"Are you ok Sasha." Roger worriedly asked brushing a wet strand of hair out of my face. 

"Y...yeah. I'm ok. But what just happened. Why did that water try to drag me into the w...well." I stammered staring back at the well as I trembled in Roger's arms. 

"If I had to venture a guess. I would say your step mom has delved into the world of dark magic. She probably did something to make the water attack you." He sighed holding me gently against his chest as he calmed my fear. 

"But if that's the case why did it let me go? Why didn't it finish what it set out to do." Roger turned pink at my question. 

"Um well you see. Darkness can't stand where light or love is." He awkwardly replied pulling away from me and nervously scratching the back of his head. I stared at him confused. What did he mean? I was about to ask him when he suddenly turned toward the house and coughing awkwardly began walking toward the front door. 

"W...well we should head back inside. Otherwise my mom will be back to critize us." 

"Roger?" I began only to stop short as i saw Angel storming toward me steam pouring out of her ears. Before I had a chance to ask what was wrong I felt his hand connecting with my face as she slapped me. Bringing my hand up to my stinging cheek I frowned up at angel confusion and anger clear on my face as Roger raced over to stand in between me and his furious mother.

"Mom what is wrong with you? Why did you hit Sasha like that?" He demanded glaring up at his mom.

"I knew you were nothing but trouble. From the moment I saw you I knew." She spat ignoring her sons question.

"Because of you everyone is in danger. The queen has just declared you as a traitor to the kingdom and has issued your exucution. She has declared that everyday that you are allowed to roam free she will kill 50 people in your place." My eyes widened in horror at that. Covering my mouth with my hand i stared up at her shocked. Roger gaped at his mom to surprised and horrified to stop her from racing around him and slapping me once more before turning toward the house.

"I don't know where you are going to run now but from here on out you are on your own." She spat marching furiously inside slamming the door behind her. Roger swallowing the lump in his throat turned toward me dread written across his face. 

"Sasha..." Holding a finger to his lips I stopped him mid sentence as I shook my head sadly at him.

"Roger don't I know what you are going to say. You want me to run. Your going to tell me that the queen wouldn't possibly carry out her threat as she won't have anyone to abuse and threaten if she kills everyone. That my life is more important. But let me just stop you there. I am not going to run and hide well my people sit and die."

"But Sasha..." He began only to stop as I held up a hand for silence.

"Roger I know you are scared, I am too. I know that if I go back I will die but what about my people Roger. They need me. I am their future queen. If I run what will happen to them. I know it may seem foolish to go back but as a princess I have to stand up for my people. It's my job to bring them hope and ignite the flame within them. I love them Roger. They are not just my people they are my family too. I can't just sit back and watch as they all die for me. I would never be able to forgive myself if that happens. After all a queen and king is nothing without their people. I am going back." I firmly stated holding Rogers worried gaze. Frowning in concern Roger siwftly walked over to me and taking my hands in his he gazed down at me tears in his eyes, a pleading expression on his face.

"At least wait until morning. I will go with you and we can find another better way. Maybe we can convice the people to fight back." He begged a tear sliding down his cheek. I didn't respond as I sadly gazed up at him. we both knew the people would never do that. They had tried to kill me on multiple occasions. Not counting the time his sister had been killed. They would rather see me dead than fight for me. Taking my silence as a promise he gave me one last hug before heading toward the house. Stopping in the entrance he gazed back at me pleading once more for me to wait before heading inside. 

***

Pulling my cloak over my shoulders. I swiftly fastened it around my neck before pulling on my shoes. I could hear the crickets quietly chirping outside my window as the light of the full moon cast it's brilliant beam acorss the meadow. It was around midnight by this point. The perfect time to set my plan into motion. I knew Roger would have found another reason to keep me here if I waited till morning So I knew if I wanted to save my people I would have to sneak out. Carefully opening my bedroom door I peeked out into the silent hallway searching for signs of life. Seeing no one I opened my door more and stepped out nearly stepping on Rogers sleeping form. From the sword in his hand I guessed he had been sitting outside my room all night in the hopes of stopping me from doing this very thing. He knew me so well. croaching down I placed my hand silently on his cheek smiling sadly at his sleepign form. 

"I'm sorry Roger. I wish I had the courage to tell you before how I felt, but I guess this will be the last time I ever see you. I love you." I whispered leaning forward to plant a light kiss on his lips before getting up and turning toward the door. A tear slid down my cheek as I walked away. I just hope my sacrifice tonight will be enough to convince the people that they hold their own destinys in their hand and to fight back. If not though at least they will be alive. Pausing at the edge of the meadow outside their cottage I sadly gazed back at their house one last time.

"Goodbye Roger." I whispered into the night before disappearing into the trees.


	8. To Die, Is To Live A New

**(Sasha's POV)**

* * *

I could hear my heart pounding within me as the guards, on ethier side of me, escorted me to the queen. A part of me wondered if I was making the right choice. Than images of the villagers shocked and hopeful faces as I appeared that day ready to die rejuvenated me. I am doing this for them. Though as we drew closer to the double door entrance of the throne room I felt my strength begin to evaporate. We reached the door and I was just preparing myself to greet my step mother when the guards stopped. Looking down the hallway the guard to the left of me rapidly scanned the hallways for eavesdroppers before turning to me. 

"Run princess. There is still time. The Queen does not yet know you are here. Run while you can." He urgently whispered pushing me lightly away from the door. Glancing over to the other guard I smiled as i saw him purposefully staring anywhere but at me. 

"Thank you but I came back of my own free will. I know the moment I walk through those doors I am a dead woman but I am ok with that. As long as my people live to see another day than I will not have died in vain." I calmly stated smiling reassuringly up at him. Both guards, now looking over at me, stood there in shock as I taking a deep breath stepped forward and opened the giant doors myself. All eyes trained on me as I calmly entered the throne room where my stepmother sat on her throne talking with her advisors. She froze midsentence at the sight of me before breaking into a huge wicked grin. My muscles trembled within me at every step I took. It took all my strength not to cower before the woman who was about to end my life, but I wasn't about to give her that satisfaction. If I was going to die for my people I was going to die as the princess who gave her people hope in her final hours. 

Stopping a few feet from away I gazed up at her waiting for her to speak. 

"Sasha. Always the predictable one aren't we." She laughed rising from her chair and closing the distance between us. Stopping in front of me she reached out a long black nail, and placing it under my trembling chin she raised my head up to meet her icy gaze. I forced back a whimper as her complete hatred for me seeped from every pore. 

"I knew if I threatened your beloved people you would come running. It's a weakness of yours. Well no matter. You won't be alive long to dwell on it. Guards prepare the execution platform, and make sure every villager is there. I want everyone to see their princess die." She snapped sweeping past me and exiting the room. A tear slid silently down my face as the guards grabbing my arms steered me to my doom. 

*** 

"I'm sorry princess." One of the guards began as they led me toward the double door entrance later that day. After speaking with my step mom for the first time in a while the guards had taken me to the dungeon while they prepared everything for my execution that after noon. They had been kind enough to give me a quill and paper to write one final note to Roger, which they promised to deliver. Turning my head to him I smiled reassuringly to let him know I am ok. Facing foreward again I take a deep breath to calm my growing nerves as we stop outside the door. The guards gripping the handles swing it open as I nervously walk through. I gulp in sudden dread as I walk foreward where a large pile of wood sits surrounding a large pillar. The guards leading me forward help me onto the pile before swiftly tying my arms around the pillar. I can see the Queen standing a short distance away smirking at me as she approached the pile, torch in hand. I knew this was it for me. So taking another calming breath I gazed out across the sea of faces watching me. I knew I only had a few seconds before the pile was set on fire so I had to make it count.

"Everyone please listen to me." I shouted into the crowd making eye contact with as many people as I could.

"Today the Queen may have won against me. But she doesn't have to win against you. You hold your lives in your hands now. The queen can't fight all of you. Please don't let anymore blood be spilled. Fight. Take back what's ours. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect you. I love all of you. Goodbye." That last sentence I directed toward Roger who had just appeared in the crowd fighting to get to me as the queen lit the wood on fire. 

"SASHA!!" he screamed pushing past villager, after villager as he desperately tried to get to me before the flames reached me. I smiled sadly at him knowing he wouldn't make it in time.

"Goodbye my love." I whispered closing my eyes just as the flames reached me. I waited for the pain but it never came. Instead I felt something cold and wet hit me followed by angry screams from the queen. Opening my eyes I gasp in shock seeing the villagers dumping bucket after bucket of water on the fire, as the other villagers formed a circle around me blocking me from view of the furious queen. I watched in wonder as the Queen was pushed back time and time again by the surrounding villagers as she attempted to relight the fire.

"We won't let you harm our princess." One of the villagers shouted throwing a bucket of water at her. Dowsing the flames of the torch. 

"Yeah. She was willing to die for us. So we will not let the likes of you near her." Another villager agreed folding his arms and glaring at the Queen. 

"Move out of the way you insolent rats. Or I will have you all burned at the stake." She screamed trying in vain to push past the villagers. Instead of listening the people wound their arms together and moved closer together tightening the protective circle around me. I could feel tears stinging my eyes as I saw my beloved people fighting to protect me when only just yesterday they were ready to throw me to the crocodiles. 

"Guards arrest everyone single one of these people. They all will die for their disobedience. " she shouted looking over to the men in silver armour. None of them moved. 

"Well! Don't just stand there I gave you an order." The guards glanced over at each other sharing a silent conversation before looking back at the queen. One by one every guard began throwing their swords, and other weapons, at her feet and walking over to join the villagers protective circle until it was just the queen against everyone.

"How dare you disobey me. I am your queen." She spat trembling with rage. 

"Not anymore your not. Your reign of terror is at an end." A voice shouted in the crowd. 

"Who dares say such things." The queen whipped around to see who had spoken. She froze when she saw who it was. Frankly I was surprised to. For striding out of the crowd a scowl on her face was non other than Angel Roger's mom. 

"You!" She sputtered flabbergasted. Confused at the queens reaction I glanced over to angel only to see she wasn't surprised at all.

"So you do remember me. I was afraid after you had become queen you had forgotten me Saphire." By this point everyone had fallen silent watching the exchange with bated breath. Roger who had finally reached me after forcing his way through the crowd began to untie my now bruised and sore arms. 

"Angel. I thought you seemed fimilar when I saw you talking to my step daughter, but I never would have guessed it was you. I thought you were dead." She whispered looking at her feet. 

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am very much alive."

"But I don't understand I searched everywhere for you. I sent out so many guards throughout the land searching for you after you disappeared that day the king died. My guards all told me the same thing that you had died of the plague." I was shocked at the emotion building in the queens voice as she stared up at angel tears in her eyes.

"That's because I wanted you to believe that. Those guards did indeed find me but I begged them to lie and say I had died."

"But why Angel. You were my best friend. You were like a sister to me. I was devestated after I heard you had died." Angel's expression softened slightly before hardening back into an unreadable mask. 

"At one time we were sisters Sapphire but than you betrayed me. You knew I was in love with Robert yet you took him anyway. He was mine Sapphire, but I forgave you because I loved you like a sister, and shortly after that I met Blade and had my a son and daughter. I had moved on from Robert and had nearly forgotten all about it until the king announced he was looking for a new bride after the queen's death. than I saw the gleam in your eye at that announcement and I knew. I knew you were going to ditch Robert in hopes of marrying the king, but I never would have guessed you would poison him. That's right I knew. Robert suddenly falling ill and dying right after the kings announcement. No way was it just the flu like you led everyone to believe, but I had no proof so I kept quiet. Yet than the king was mysteriously poisioned. I knew it was you the moment I heard the news, but again I could not prove it so not wanting to be known as the woman who was friends with a monster I led everyone to beleive I was dead and moved my family into the middle of the forest away from everyone. I thought I could distance myself from anything to do with the crown but than my daughter was kiled in a failed assasination attempt on the princess. I was furious even worse I still couldn't escape as you had decided to kill your own step children and my son decided to bring her to my house to hide. I guess even I can't break destiny. Our lives are forever going to be connected I guess." I stared at Angel stunned by what she had just revealed. Her and my step mom used to be friends? I was speechless and by the look of Rogers face so was he. I guess he was just as clueless about this as I was. 

"Angel I..." The Queen began only to be cut off by Angel.

"Don't Sapphire I have already forgiven you but I can't be your friend again. You burned that bridge the day you killed Robert. I may not be able to bring back all the people you killed but I can at least make sure no one else has to suffer. Sapphire give up the throne to Sasha. You are unfit to rule the kingdom, and I can safely say that everyone here agrees with me. I still don't like Sasha very much as she is the reason I don't have my daughter right now but I do beleive she will be a much better queen than even her mother was." I stared in wonder at Angel. This was the first time I have ever heard her say anything nice about me. I was snapped out of my wonder at the queens sneer.

"I will never give it up. I am the queen. No one epssecially not that brat will take my crown from me." She sneered backing up clutching her crown in a death lock. 

"It's over Sapphire. You are not leaving unless you give up the throne." The villagers leaving the protective circle began to surround the queen pressing in on her as she attempted to flee. The queen seeing she was trapped scowled before throwing the crown on the ground.

"FINE! TAKE THE STUPID THRONE i DIDN'T WANT IT ANYWAY!" She spat relenting and pushing past the villagers, before racing away into the depths of the forest." Leaning against Roger I watched silently as she disappeared from view. What a crazy day. 

"Sasha." Roger said looking down at me. Glancing up I sigh as I see the look in his eyes.

"Roger I know what you are going to say, but I couldn't just sit there and watch my people die. They rely on me. I will not stand by and watch my people suffer for..." Roger stopped me midsentence with a kiss. Pulling away he stared into my eyes tears falling gently down his face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Sasha. I nearly died myself watching those flames nearing you. Promise me next time you do something crazy like this you will take me with you." I smiled up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I promise. I will never leave you again." With that I leaned in and pressing my lips against his I sealed my promise with a kiss. 

The End 


End file.
